Shokai
by Tenshii Clone
Summary: Just my musings about how sasuke and naruto's relationship would be if they really did get together. It will most likely be a oneshot. It's not really romantic and it's very short. Warnings: this contains yaoi, MPreg and some swearing.


Tenshii Clone: This will probably be a one-shot sasu/naru. It's based on my musings late at night and the situation made me think of how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship would be since Sasuke is such a cold bastard. So yeah this is my first yaoi although it's not really romantic and there's not going to be anything explicit. It will however mention Mpreg soo……if you don't like that then too bad….well It wont even be that long but I'll appreciate your reading and reviews -

**Shokai**

Once after Naruto had finally brought sasuke back from Orochimaru and otokagure, sasuke had told him something that Naruto refused to believe.

"I need to wander dobe." He said six months after he had literally been dragged back to konoha by Naruto. The loud blond looked at him.

"Teme…" The kyuubi boy muttered reaching out for the pale boy he had come to love. HE thought nothing of it after that and life went on for another couple of months. But then Naruto woke up on day in his tiny apartment to his door being broken down. He jumped out of bed and faced the group of people in his room. It consisted of Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Ibiki, Anko, and two anbu guards. Naruto saw the tears on Sakura's face and immediately knew what happened.

"Teme…" He murmured sorrowfully.

The days after that had been torture Naruto felt as if his heart would never come back. That's why the first time sasuke came back to konoha on his own Naruto thought it would be for good. Somewhere in his ripped heart, he had dared to hope his special person wanted to be with him like Naruto wanted.

For a while, it even seemed that way. Sasuke would never be sweet nothings and gentle caresses but when they made love Naruto actually thought that's what it was…love. Little did he know however that when his lover wasn't there the next morning that it would begin a vicious cycle.

Sasuke would come and go sometimes for months other times for years, unnoticed by Tsunade or even the anbu, as he pleased and he would in his short visits take from Naruto the only thing sasuke could ever want from him. Sex.

Nevertheless, Naruto in his devotion let the silent Uchiha take one more thing with him to otokagure, Naruto's heart.

So when the time came that Tsunade told him how kyuubi's gendernessless had caused him to become pregnant, he was happy that he would have part of his beloved with him.

The baby was born a girl and was named Naomi. She was a good four months old when the Uchiha came back.

Tsunade heard the anbu guards at her door swear loudly and she rushed out to find a struggling copy ninja with sasuke. Knowing this was her "little brothers" lover, she quickly sent out guards to summon Naruto. The blond got there quickly with his small daughter in his arms, full well knowing whom was possibility chained up behind hokage towers doors. He entered and stood next to Tsunade his head down blue eyes shadowed.

Sasuke made an odd grunting noise at the sight of Naruto and the gathered people saw his sharingan activate. A scowl lit across his bruised face as he looked to Naruto.

"Dobe what the hell is THAT?" He spat disgust easily heard in his voice. Tsunade heard an angered growl form the blond boy as Naruto reached his breaking point.

"THAT?" Naruto bellowed marching swiftly up to the chained boy. He whispered something to Naomi, who just happened to be a tensai like her "Father" and the baby spoke a garbled but distinguishable word.

"Sharingan."

Sasuke watched in semi-disbelief as the baby's blue eyes swirled to a purple red color a tiny coma in each of them. HE stumbled backwards disgusted at the sight.

"What the hell is that abomination?" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"SHE is your fucking DAUGHTER!"

-+++++++++++++++++++++

Tenshii clone: Abrupt ending I know but I was going for a feeling more than a story.

Naruto: Oi Tenshii you made sasuke seem like a total bastard! Good job!

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi….

Tenshii Clone: HEHE review please


End file.
